All but herself
by Toko Tsukira
Summary: A strange girl moves into town and livens up Winry, Ed and Al's lives. She helps everyone, but herself. What will happen next? R&R Pairings: EdWin, RoyAi, and choose the others if you want XD
1. Chapter 1

**Tsukira**: I still love calling myself Tsukira on FF. xP Heh heh. Anywhoo, this is a fanfic to make up for being absent all this time. A, hopefully long, fanfic for you guys to enjoy. It'll most likely end up all emotional, so yeah. Just a heads up for you. ; This was also kind of inspired by a fanfic I just recently read, so yeahh.. What else can I say.. Oh yes, FMA is copyrighted to Arakawa-sensei

**chapter one**: a story's gotta begin somewhere eh?

A blonde haired girl stepped out of the bus, carrying a surprisingly, _large_ suitcase with her. She held a picture and a little sheet of paper with an address on it. "Kya! There's the place I can't wait to see her again!" She ran up towards the house, and rang the doorbell. She hugged the blonde and blue eyed girl when she opened the door. "Winry-chan!" Winry staggered back when her friend hugged her. "Ah! Minako, come in! We were waiting for you!" The other blonde girl, Minako settled in the Guestroom, and went downstairs and then was greeted by two blonde boys, well, one of them actually. "ED! Say hi to our guest!" Winry scolded him, and knocked him with a wrench. The other blonde boy, and Minako laughed. "Nice to meet you both! I'm Minako Tsukira!" she said gracefully with a bow. "I'm Alphonse Elric. That's my older brother, Edward Elric." She immediately ran up to Ed at the moment Al had mentioned, _older brother_. "Really! When I saw you two, I thought he was the _younger_ brother! HE'S SO SHORT! I never met anyone who was vertically challenged before. But, who cares! Short or tall. Being one or the other has its advantages, right?" She a mouth full, all with a big smile on her face. Winry and Al looked like there were going to duck for cover, but at what Minako had just said. He didn't say anything. He wore a blank expression on his face only. Minako stuck her tounge out, "I'm going out for a bit, Winry I'll see you in a while!" And she left.

"Hey, uh, Winry. You might want to do some explaning. Who exactly _is_ that girl? And when _did_ you meet her!" All Winry did was laugh, and turned on the TV. "Watch _this_." On TV it was Minako dancing and singing on stage. "Now _explain_, Winry!" She turned off the TV, and took out a stash of letters. "We were penpals! We sent each other pictures and everything. Told each other secrets. That kind of stuff." Ed tackled the pile of letters, and started reading through all of them. "You won't find them in there, Ed. I hide them all. You guys want some pie or cookies? I'll get some from the kitchen."

"How do you like the cookies and pie?" Winry asked in a cheery tone. "Ermgahaa." Winry got pissed since he was talking with his mouth full-which, of course, _is_ really rude. "ED!" The blonde boy dropped to the floor as soon as Winry had plunged a wrench at him. "WHAT? I said it was good!" All Winry did was say, "Hmph."

* * *

**Tsukira**: Well, it was short. I couldn't think of anything else besides Winry hurting poor Edo. oO.. Eheheh. I'll write some more later


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsukira**: Chapter two is up! FMA not mine. I wish it was though D: Just go on read!

**chapter two**: enter the stud muffin!

"Class. Please welcome Minako Tsukira. She will be joining our class for the rest of the year." Minako bowed, and her introduced herself. "I'm Minako Tsukira. Nice to meet you all. I hope to be friends with all of you." She said with a smile, and took her seat in the empty desk next to Winry. "Now open your history books and turn your pages to-Ah, Mr. Mustang. I see you're planning on joining us today?" The black haired male scoffed at the teacher. "Yeah right. I just came to say that I'm ditching school for the rest of the year. See you later loser butt." The whole class guawked at the door. "Ok..ay.. That was err.. Interesting. Who was he?" asked the confused Minako. "That was Roy Mustang. Also known as the The Stud Muffi-" Winry was interupted by Minako. "What's so stud about him? For all I know, he can end up as a hobo on the streets! Or hmmm.. DEAD! He could be in jail for the rest of his life! Or just with a crummy job as a busboy at some fast food resturant! Okay, okay. I'll shut up now. But I'm just saying he could regret skipping school so much!" The whole class heard Minako's ranting, and stared at her. "Mi..nako?" Her arms were still raised in the arm, and she turned to the teacher. "Yes, sir?" He smacked his face, "Sit. Down. NOW." She saluted, "Sure thing, sir!"

"That was one _interesting_ class we had there," stated Ed. The others nodded in agreement. "soooo.. What do we do now?" They all looked out the hall windows, and noticed Roy Mustang talking to Riza Hawkeye. The _hard to get_ girl. She slapped him, and walked back into the school. "Poor guy. Wonder what happened?" They all shrugged. "I know! I'll help him" She opened one of the windows, and jumped out. "Ah! MINAKO! ..She landed on both her feet.."

"Hi! What just happened? Why'd you get slapped? Huhhh? I can help if you want." Roy shot her a dirty look, "Look. I don't _need_ help from some freak girl who just moved here. And plus, nothing is wrong. Okay. She's just moody today. Leave me alone." Now normally, when a girl who was just yelled at by someone loudly for prying into their life and trying to help out someone, would cry, but Minako wasn't like that. She stood there, blank expression. "Awww. Come on. I'll do anything to help out a fellow classmate!" Roy let out a loud, _heavy_ sigh, and gave in. "Fine. Do what you want." She let out a big smile, "Sure thing, Mr. Mustang!"

* * *

**Tsukira: **Oh, kill me. It sucked didn't it? I can't think. I have things planned for _later_ on. p Eheheh..heh..


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsukira**: Yay I got my first review XD So thank you fix-it-Alchemist, and I guess. Here's a chapter dedicated to you just to say thank you :D Oh, and to answer your question FiA(lol SHORT FORM XD), everyone's in high school... soo.. I'll make them all 16? Heh heh. FMA NOT MINE!

**chapter three**: the perfect.. plan?

Winry, Ed and Al stood outside of Minako's room, peeking in trying to see what on earth she was doing. There was so much noise coming out of her room, they all wondered what it was. "Uhh.. Mi-" Just when Al was about to come into the room, a wrench starts flying out of nowhere and knocks him out cold. When Ed barges in, he gets knocked out by a _hammer_! "Kyaa.. ! I'm done! Yay! Look guys! It's my-Uh.. Are you two alright?" The two of them layed there, bleeding their heads off. "Uh.. Maybe not. I'll get some bandages."

"So, what do you have hiding in your room?" asked Winry out of curiosity. Well, _any_ of them would have asked that. "Oh. It's a secret for a little project I'm working on. I'll see you guys in the morning. Night"

* * *

"Now what are you going to do when you see Riza-san?" Roy pondered for a few seconds before answering, then had a perverted look on his face, but before he could answer, Minako had already slapped him across the face using a _metal hand_.

"OW! I didn't say anything yet! Why'd you do that!"

"Did involve making out?"

"Ye-how did you know?"

"I've been around guys long enough to know what they think. Now when you see Riza-san, be normal. And when I say _normal_, I don't mean _perverted_ normal. I mean _normal normal_. Okay? Compliment her or something. There she is! Now _goo_!"

A few minutes when Roy came back, he had _another_ slap mark on his face. "Alright, what did you say to her." He looked around frantically, and whispered into Minako's ear. "I said, You're so friggen hot today. Will you go out with me?" Minako slapped her forehead, "Holy.. You are completely _hopeless_! Jeez, leave everything to me. I'll fix things up."

* * *

Yet again, Winry, Ed and Al were peeking into Minako's room as they heard loud noises and also a lot of swearing. "Mina..ko? Are you alright there?" They all walked into the room slowly, and looked over her shoulders. Notes all over the table, plans, eraser shavings. Ed picked up a folder on the floor. It was labelled, _Mission: Roy and Riza_. He opened the folder to see the contents inside, and it was random papers of how to get Roy and Riza together. "KYA! YESSS! I got it! The perfect setup! Hey. Uh. Ed." He looked up from the folder, and suddenly jumped at the sight of Minako's evil glare. "Drop. It. **Now**."

* * *

**Tsukira**: I do believe this chapter was longer than the other ones. ;3 That's it. Dedicated to FiA for being the first to review


	4. Omake Theatre

**Tsukira**: Because I'm bored, I'm making a random chapter. FMA: All But Herself Omake Theatre! WHOOSH!

**all but herself omake theatre: part one: ed's bad day**

**Ed**: AL! Where's my breakfasttt!

**Al**: Cominggggg!

**Ed**: Hmm.. This is good. What'd you put in it?

**Al**: I accidently put in milk..

**Ed**: -spits out food- WHATT! YOU PUT WHAT INTO MY WHAT!

**Al**: I _accidently_ put in _milk_ into your _breakfast_..

**Ed**: BUT WHY! AHH! THE WORLD IS AGAINST ME! IT'S NOT SAFE HERE! I'M GOING OUT!

**Al**: Nii-sann! WAITTTT!

* * *

_The Gay District.._

**Ed**: AHHHH! EVILLL WHITE LIQUID IS AFTER MEE! -crashes into Roy-

**Ed**: ROY! You gotta help me! You gotta-What are you doing in the Gay District?

**Roy**: Uhh.. I am not Roy. I am.. His.. TWIN BROTHER! Yeah! I am _Ray_ Mustang!

**Ed**: Oh.. I didn't know Roy had a gay twin brother.. Oh well. AHHHHH! -runs away with arms in air-

**Havoc**: WTF was that all about?

**Roy**: Dunno. But he's onto us! RUN FOR IT!

**H&R**: -runs away screaming like girls-

* * *

_The Park.._

**Ed**: AHHHHH! WINRYYY! HELP ME!

**Winry**: AH! ED DON'T COME HERE! DON'T COME HERE!

**Ed**: Oh my god.. WINRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE MAKING OUT IN THE PARK!

**Winry**: It's not what it looks like!

**Envy**: What's going on?

**Ed**: OH MY GOD! AHHHH! THE HORROR IS NEVER ENDING!

* * *

_The Military.._

**Ed**: SOMEONE HELP ME!

**Hughes**: What is it, Ed?

**Ed**: Al put milk in my breakfast, I think Mustang is _gay_ and Winry was _making out_ in the park and-OH MY GOD! Why are you wearing a COW SUIT! And why is there _milk_ all over the place!

**Hughes**: Oh. I guess Roy didn't tell you that it's _Cow and Milk Day_ today! Everyone has to dress up as a cow and bring milk!

**Ed**: AHHHH! -faints-

* * *

**Tsukira**: Ne, ne? What'd you think? XDD Now the _real_ chapter four is coming


	5. Chapter 4

**Tsukira**: Hmm.. I'm bored. This chapter is dedicated to Mairanu for reviewing FMA NOT MINE! But we all wish it as our own.. Eheh. Onto chapter four! WHOO! I'm on a roll

**chapter four**: engage mission: roy and riza!

Riza walked towards her locker, and when she opened it, a small pink-ish envelope fell out. On the back, it had a red rose, and on the front. In fancy writing, it said Riza Hawkeye She opened the enevolpe in curiosity and read it.

_Dearest Riza,_

_I've admired you from the shadows. Well.. Not really. I've admired you. Wished for you to be with me. I cannot hide my love for you any longer. I wish to see you tonight at 11. Please meet me at Kami Resturant. Try looking as fancy. Who am I kidding. You always are. I shall see later tonight my sweet rose._

_Loving you always,_

_Your admirer_

Minako watched from the corner, and did a little silent cheer. _Yatta! Now to get to Captain Hopeless_ She explained everything to Roy about the setup, but it took him _forever_ to get what to do for tonight.

"Now.. onto the suit.. You got any, Roy?"

"Uhh.. not really."

Minako smacked her head at his stupidity. "Alright. We're going shopping." It took forever to pick out _the_ perfect suit for Roy's secret date with Riza. They then went to buy a present for Riza. Then some roses to finish things off. "Well, it's time. Go show what a man you can be! I'll be here, so contact me if you have any problems Good luckk!"

* * *

"Roy? You were the one that sent me the letter?"

"What let-Oh right.. Yes! I was the one! Did you like it?"

"It was a sweet poem inside, I never knew you were like this, Roy." He let out a sheepish laugh, which didn't sound too much like Roy according to everyone at school. They both enjoyed a nice dinner together, and all went well. "Thank you so much for the dinner, Roy. But I have to tell you something." From the looks of it, Riza had something serious. And he _had_ to listen to what she needed to say, "What is it, Riza?" Soon enough, she had a sad expression on her face, "I already have a boyfriend. I'm sorry."

_Broken hopes, hearts and dreams_

_I've lost the one I love_

_I walk alone and nobody cares_

_What will I do now?_

* * *

**Tsukira**: Waahh.. I feel bad for Roy. And there's worse to come for him xx..


	6. Chapter 5

**Tsukira**: -sigh- Here's chapter five. More sadness and pain for Roy I'm afraid. -sigh- Must be happy! Because everything will be good in the end! ..D'OH! ; Enjoy.

**chapter five**: jealousy

Everytime Roy would see Riza, he felt pain in his heart. He's never been rejected like this before. But that's only because he's _never_ been rejected really. But Riza was his first and only true love. He wanted to know who she was dating so badly. So he might as well go to Minako, seeing as she knows a lot even though she's new in town.

"Riza's boyfriend? Oh yeah. I think you know him. Maes Hughes, I think he was called. Isn't he your friend or something? I saw them kissing in the same resturnant you guys went too about a week ago. Why do you ask anyway?"

"No reason.." Something was obviously up. Of course something was. He was _rejected_ by the one he loved. And was going out with his friend? Or was it _bestfriend_? No. More like a brother. Now all he could feel was jealousy, anger and sadness. All confused and wasn't able to concentrate at all. Rumours had even been flying around here and there about Roy. As days passed on, Riza felt even more guilty. The fact that she broke his heart after all the trouble he went through planning it-or so she _thought_. And plus he and Hughes weren't talking anymore. Mainly because Roy was avoiding him. Though some may wonder and want to say this to Roy that he may just be running away from everything. Which was true. But we are only human. It's hard to accept something and it's best to run away. Or so we think. He needed help. Minako got him into this, and she knew she needed to get him out it. But how? Just how?

* * *

**Tsukira**: I'm sorry this is short, it's the best I can do at the moment. I've got everything planned out though. Not just the RoyAi stuff. EdWin and the ending too. ; Uhh.. yeah.. Everything turns out okay though! Sorta. Yeah..


	7. Omake Theatre 2

**Tsukira**: This was originally supposed to go after chapter 6, 7 & 8, but I'm having a block xx So here's the next omake theatre just so you know I'm not dead, but going crazy oO..

**all but herself omake theatre: part two: ed's bad day**

**Ed**: -fetal position- I'm not safe anywhere. I'm not safe anywhere. I'm not safe anywhere.

**Al**: Nii-san! I think this will cheer you up!

**Ed**: -looks up-

**Al**: -comes up with cats lined up behind him and starts dancing-

**Ed**: -wide eyes- I'd close my eyes in horror, but I can't stop staring at this horrid cat dance

**Al**: Nii-san! This isn't bad! It's cute:D Look at the cats dance! -dances some more-

**Ed**: AHHHH!

* * *

**Roy**: What's wrong with Fullmetal? He's been acting.. _Strange_ lately..

**Minako**: Strange isn't the word to describe it. Let's just just say he's going through.. _A phase_

**Roy**: -stares at Ed in fetal position..still- Maybe we should get him a therapist?

**Minako**: Meh

* * *

**Therapist Dude**: So what seems to be the problem, Mr. Elric?

**Ed**: I'm.. not.. safe.. ANYWHERE! (OO)

**Therapist Dude**: Calm down, Mr. Elric. Tell me, what has been going on for the past few days?

**Ed**: -stares at the therapist like he's crazy and runs away-

* * *

**Tsukira**: This is the best I can come up with right now oo Uhh yeah. Kind of busy with fanlistings and such. I'll _try_ to update soon.


End file.
